


we lived, once

by weatherworn



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherworn/pseuds/weatherworn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kyuhyun is a bank robber and Sungmin might be a little in love. <i>Bonnie and Clyde au</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	we lived, once

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this picture](http://27.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m1fi9qCGXc1qf8wxco1_1280.jpg).

The wind chime hanging on the door of the diner dances in the soft breeze. The diner is half empty, as it always is, old men with nothing better to do than sit in a diner in the middle of nowhere, reminiscing about a time long past. The clock strikes twelve.

Sungmin has his head resting in his hands on the counter, next to the soda machine. He can feel the pressure building in his chest. He's felt it before. He finally figured out what it was three days after it first began. It was also three days after he first started working at the diner.

This is not enough for him.

\---

Kyuhyun comes in to the diner two weeks after Sungmin started working there. His presence is unassuming when he takes a seat by the booth near the door. Later, he would tell Sungmin that they must always make sure to sit next to an exit for easy escape.

"So what can I get you?" Sungmin asks, pulling the notepad out from his apron. He knows this job is a bust from the fact that he has to wear a fucking apron.

"What can I afford with five dollars?" Kyuhyun replies, glancing at the menu.

"Um, a cheeseburger and fries, but if you want a drink with that, then you'll have to skip the fries," Sungmin says. "Or the cheeseburger. then you can get fries, a drink, and a slice of cake."

Kyuhyun smiles, a sharp edge to it that instantly and involuntarily makes Sungmin stand up straighter. He feels like he's waking from a long slumber. "I'll have the cheeseburger and fries."

\---

Sungmin finds out that Kyuhyun was just released from prison, which explains his lack of funds. The five dollars was money he had earned from two years in the county penitentiary for robbing a bank.

Sungmin finds this out while sucking Kyuhyun's dick into his mouth.

\---

"I learned from my mistakes robbing that bank," Kyuhyun says in the afterglow, when the bruises that he pressed and sucked into Sungmin's thighs still throb. "I'm making sure I never have to go back to that shithole of a prison again."

Even in the dim gray of the room, Sungmin can see the look in Kyuhyun's eyes. He can see what happened in that prison.

"Let me come with you, and I'll make sure you won't have to go back," Sungmin says. He thinks Kyuhyun is the answer to his prayers, his ticket out of here. But he also can't let him go, this strange, exciting man who sees something in Sungmin that's interesting enough to hold his attention. Sungmin can't help but bask in it. "Please."

Kyuhyun looks at him, eyes dark and full of intent. "Sure."

\---

Their first target is a small convenience store in the next town over. They chose the location because it's far away enough that no one would recognize them and they chose the store because they needed the practice first.

"Convenience stores are easy. They don't have the security that banks have, but we can still make a nice buck," Kyuhyun says.

Kyuhyun gives Sungmin his first gun, a .32-20 winchester revolver. He'd dug it up from a spot that he'd hid most of his firearms just before he got arrested. Sungmin holds it in his hand and he can feel the potential of the gun flow into his hand and through the rest of his body. He feels invincible. Kyuhyun makes Sungmin practice with it first, driving them to a deserted wooded area, but doesn't warn him about the kick. So when Sungmin pulls the trigger, his wrist is limp and his body is completely unprepared for the recoil, which knocks him on his ass and the bullet goes who knows where. Meanwhile, Kyuhyun is laughing like a hyena.

"You had to learn the hard way, like I did," Kyuhyun says. "Not to mention that was pretty funny."

Sungmin doesn't speak to him for the rest of the day, but his aim does get better.

\---

It turns out that he didn't even need to fire that gun during their first job. The store owner gives up the money pretty quickly and Sungmin couldn't help but feel the flash of disgust at the man's cowardice.

With the money, they are able to get a nice motel room, where they fuck the residual adrenaline out of their bodies, Sungmin making noises he's never made before as Kyuhyun pounds savagely into him. Sungmin returns the favor with red, angry marks down his back.

\---

They decide that a bank would be their next target.

Sungmin shoots his gun for the first time. He kills for the first time. As the young security guard lays dying, a flood of red, Sungmin thinks he's never felt more alive.

\---

"That was messy," Kyuhyun says. "Don't shoot unless necessary."

Sungmin wipes clean the barrel of the gun and slots it back into place. He nods.

\---

Sungmin remembers the first person he kills. He's a young security guard, younger than Kyuhyun even, a naive bravado about him, like he thought he was going to subdue Sungmin and Kyuhyun with the force of his own will and become the hero featured in the newspaper. That's what got him killed. Sungmin hates people like that.

Sungmin also remembers the second person he kills. She wouldn't stop screaming when Kyuhyun enters the bank and fires once towards the ceiling to get everyone's attention.

"Shut up," Sungmin grits out, his annoyance building rapidly. "Shut up shut up shut up shut-"

The sound the gun makes is unbearably loud in the silence.

\---

The cops know who they are now. There are wanted posters of them throughout the entire province.

"We're celebrities!" Sungmin exclaims in delight.

Kyuhyun scowls.

\---

"You're going to get us killed," Kyuhyun grunts out in between thrusts. "Or worse."

"What's worse than dying?" Sungmin asks, the words being pushed out of him one by one by Kyuhyun's steady thrusts.

Kyuhyun pushes in one more time, as deep as he can possibly go, and releases, a flood of warmth into the very core of Sungmin. "Going back to prison."

\---

They narrowly miss being captured. The cops pull in just as Sungmin and Kyuhyun are peeling out of the parking lot, tires screeching against the concrete.

"Shit shit shit shit shit," Kyuhyun murmurs under his breath, his focus laser sharp in front of him as he navigates the car onto the highway. Sungmin expected him to be calmer than this.

Sungmin can hear one of the cops' voice blaring from the bull horn. "Pull over. You are under arrest. Pull over." They can threaten all they want, but he knows they will never shoot. This is where Sungmin and Kyuhyun have the advantage. He lowers the window and sticks his head and entire torso out for better aim. The wind whips past him and it feels like for the very first time in his life, Sungmin can finally breathe. He aims the revolver.

"Sungmin, if you shoot one of the cops, I'm going to stop and dump you on the side of the road, I swear to god," Sungmin can hear Kyuhyun saying, his voice small in the distance.

Sungmin pulls the trigger. One of the tires of the police car blows out, a loud _pop_ and then the screeching grind of metal against concrete as the police car swerves wildly and falls behind.

His aim is perfect.

\---

"That was the most insane shit I've ever seen," Kyuhyun laughs in between hard kisses against Sungmin's smiling mouth. "You're batshit insane."

"But you like it, right?" Sungmin asks earnestly.

"I like it so much, I want to have sex with it," Kyuhyun says, his hands making frenzied work of Sungmin's belt, jeans, and boxers until finally _finally_ his hand can get a firm grip of Sungmin's cock.

"That makes no sense," Sungmin laughs, arching into Kyuhyun's touch, but it doesn't matter. Everything else makes sense as long as he's with Kyuhyun.

\---

Everything goes to shit on their next job because the cops decided that they are done being Mr. Nice Guys and are now _fucking shooting_ at them.

Sungmin and Kyuhyun manages to get away, but not before the car is riddled with three holes in the back, one of them narrowly missing the back left tire.

\---

The sky is a dull, dusty red. Pillars of the evening light slant through the motel window and travel across the plains of Kyuhyun's face. It makes him look beautiful.

"We have enough money. We have to stop before we get caught," Kyuhyun says.

There are shadows that the pillars of red light don't reach. "Okay," Sungmin says. He convinces himself that what he feels isn't disappointment.

Kyuhyun presses a kiss to Sungmin's forehead and burrows his head into Sungmin's lap. "I love you, Sungmin. I love you so much."

Sungmin runs his fingers through Kyuhyun's soft strands. He can do this. Kyuhyun is enough. Kyuhyun makes him feel alive. That should be enough. "I love you, too."

\---

They run out of money. After a lifetime of poverty and never having enough money, what they stole is more money than they know what to do with, so they did everything with it.

"One final job," Kyuhyun says. "And then we stop."

Their final heist is a farmers' bank. Every fall, after the farmers have gathered their harvest and sold their crops, their considerable earnings are collectively stored in the bank safe. It's that time of year again.

They case the joint for two weeks, surveillance around the clock. They think - correctly - that they would be able to bribe the night janitor with a cut of the money for access into the bank.

The night before, Kyuhyun pulls Sungmin close and wraps his entire body around him. Sungmin can feel the steady beat of their synchronized hearts.

They were inextricable now. What happens to Kyuhyun will happen to Sungmin as well. They live together and they will die together.

Sungmin takes comfort in that.

\---

The heist goes all wrong. The night janitor chickens out at the last minute and Sungmin has to shoot him dead once they push past him into the bank. The cop that does hourly night sweeps of the neighborhood had sensed something wrong when he spoke to the janitor earlier, so on his next round, he decides to show up earlier than he's expected.

He finds Sungmin and Kyuhyun hauling the bags of cash into the back of the car. Kyuhyun pulls out his gun first, but not before the cop blows a hole into his shoulder. The cop gets a hole in his skull for his trouble.

"You're going to have to drive," Kyuhyun grunts, tossing Sungmin the keys.

Sungmin peels out of the parking lot to the sounds of sirens, glaring red lights so bright and full, Sungmin feels like he's swimming in it, just as he feels like he's swimming in Kyuhyun's blood, just as red.

\---

The cops are ready this time. They corner them in a meadow outside of town, surrounded on all sides.

"Come out with your hands up, where we can see them." Every cop, all fifteen of them, has their gun aimed at the car, at Kyuhyun and Sungmin.

Everything is inextricable now. What happens to Kyuhyun will happen to Sungmin. Sungmin looks over at Kyuhyun and sees it reflected back at him, a life lived.

"I kept my promise, didn't I?" Sungmin says. "You're not going back to prison."

"Yes, you did," Kyuhyun says. He reaches to grasp Sungmin's hand and grips it tight. With his free hand and a grimace, he lifts his gun.

The meadow rains with bullets.


End file.
